


Moostress

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Edelcow, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milking, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Edelgard feels the need to unwind after a tiring day.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Moostress

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by my niche kinks, Edelgard being a huge (and hugely traumatised) dork, and sleep deprivation.

Emporer Edelgard breathed a sigh of relief when she slouched back into her personal chambers. She would not have it said that tearing down a centuries-old abusive caste system had been 'the easy part', but she was starting to find out that building something new on top of the wreckage was more frustrating than she'd hoped.

There had been meetings. So many meetings. The echoes of tedious people talking to her at length in stuffy rooms all day had reduced her brain to a fuzzy, solid lump that just did not want to think about anything else for the moment. There had been meetings about deciding when to have more meetings.

Edelgard undid the clasps of her cape and let it fall on the floor behind her. Someone else would clean it up eventually. Some maid or something. She was too tired right now to think much about the fact that she didn't allow the maids, or any of the palace staff, into her personal chambers.

She hopped awkwardly along the floor for a pace or two as she struggled out of her boots.

Still, at least some of the meetings had been... promising. Progress on the new schools, the libraries, the recovery of tomes thought to have been lost in one of the Church's frequent purges of deviant literature, Hubert's progress reports on tidying up certain loose ends.

Edelgard's red dress fell to the floor and she breathed a little easier as the very literal weight was lifted from her shoulders and she could feel some air on her skin.

By the time Edelgard's idly wandering feet had brought her to the Imperial bedroom, she'd stripped out of her underwear as well. The only thing she still wore was the Imperial headdress, gleaming in her hair. She was barely conscious of the fact. Her body moved on automatic while the tired sludge that was her mind tried to pound itself back into something resembling coherence. She didn't have the energy to notice that she was, in fact, completely naked.

She needed a bath. Or sleep. Or coffee. Or...

Edelgard opened the drawer of the nightstand that sat on her side of the bed and grabbed a small, inconspicuous little key. She walked over to the _special_ closet, unlocked it, and took out-

Edelgard blinked. What was she doing? A body going entirely through the motions without much higher direction had grabbed... well... technically it could be called a bikini. More accurately it could have been described as three very tiny patches of cloth and some string. The three patches were white with irregularly shaped black spots, though they were far too small to have very much in the way of spots.

Edelgard stared at the microscopic quasi-garment in tired befuddlement. Why had she grabbed this? More importantly, was she going to put it on?

She imagined Byleth walking into their bedroom to find her waiting for her wearing almost nothing. The heat of the thought was almost enough to burn away the cobwebs cluttering up her head.

She slipped on the microkini. This was easier said than done. The top especially had to be placed carefully so that her nipples were _just barely_ covered. The bottom, likewise, technically covered her opening. But the black-and-white bikini was just woefully insufficient. Her areolae were clearly visible on the sides of the top and her pubic hair seemingly grew out from behind the bottom.

That's what Edelgard really liked about this particular bikini. She was technically dressed. Nobody could say the Emperor was naked. But the garment covered so little she _felt_ as though she was more naked, more exposed, than if she'd worn nothing at all. Perhaps it was because a lack of clothes was just a lack of clothes, while _this_ was a conscious effort to wear something that revealed very nearly everything anyway.

Edelgard turned back to the closet. What else? Should she wear anything else? She should. Why not? Maybe putting a bit of effort into looking... looking... well... disreputable... would help energize her some more.

She grabbed the pair of thigh-high socks and very carefully pulled them up her legs. These, too, were mostly white with irregularly shaped black spots. Then the elbow-length gloves, which similarly were largely white with irregular black shapes.

Edelgard giggled to herself. It was so absurd. Between the microkini, the thigh-high socks, and the elbow-length gloves, a lot of her skin was actually covered up, and yet she was at the same time still thoroughly indecent. It was a delicious little paradox.

Edelgard reached for this particular outfit's final piece - the collar - and hesitated. Her hand hovered uncertainly between herself and the closet for a breath or two. Right now she merely looked... quite saucy... in a very particular kind of way, but if she put on the collar as well, she essentially signalled that she was in the mood for a very specific kind of play.

Edelgard gasped when she felt Byleth's hand glide smoothly across her soft breasts. Byleth wasn't actually here, it was only her imagination. Or a premonition, perhaps. A hope, maybe. It was enough.

Edelgard grabbed the collar and clasped it around her neck. It was black and a cowbell hung from it. When she tapped it, it went **CLONK**.

Smiling, Edelgard reached up and touched the Imperial headdress. Those gleaming horns signified Imperial power and authority. But with her cow-print clothes and her cowbell collar, they were now the horns of a cow.

A shiver of delight ran through Edelgard's body. She was a cow. But not just any cow. An Imperial cow. And more than that, even, she was Byleth's cow.

All that was left to do now was wait for Byleth. She could wait for her on the bed. It would be most comfortable. But a cow couldn't just lie down on the bed as though she had any right to it. It would quite ruin the effect.

Edelgard knelt on the floor, and waited. She closed her eyes and breathed. That was all she did. Just breathe. The Emperor might have worried about the allocation of funds, or regional food shortages, or education standards, or any number of things, but the Emperor had been worrying about such topics all day long already and had no energy left to keep worrying about them. A cow, on the other hand, didn't need to worry about any of those things. A cow could relax while she waited for Byleth.

Even though she tried to relax, Edelgard found she couldn't quite. Here she was, clothed and naked, human and animal, waiting for her wife to come ravish her. She could feel the anticipation building in her body, hot and urgent. She knew she was getting wet, her excitement trickling onto her thighs.

How much longer would she have to wait? What was Byleth's schedule today? Edelgard wasn't sure she could remember. Training drills, wasn't it? It was usually training drills. So she should be here pretty soon. Almost certainly. Unless she was held up by a student, which did happe-

"Edelgard?"

Edelgard gasped. Byleth was here! And now that she came to think about it, she'd left an entire trail of clothes between the door their chambers and the bedroom, so it was very likely.

"Ah, El, there you- oh."

Byleth stood in the doorway, looking down at the kneeling Edelgard. She held some of the Emperor's discarded clothes as though she suddenly didn't know what to do with them any more. A blush spread rapidly across her cheeks.

Edelgard breathed in deeply. This was it.

"Moostress."

Edelgard had come up with the term months ago, shortly after they'd procured all these cow print items. 'Moostress'. See, because she was a cow and everybody knew cows went 'moo'. And when she was a cow, Byleth was her Mistress. And so, Moo plus Mistress, came to Moostress.

Edelgard had been very pleased with herself for coming up with it. Byleth had appreciated her cleverness as well. She'd grinned quite broadly.

Byleth walked past her and tossed Edelgard's clothes on the bed. Then she walked deliberately around Edelgard's kneeling form.

"I'd expected to return home to my wife," Byleth said casually. "But what did I find instead?"

"Your cow, Moostress," Edelgard replied. "If it pleases you."

Byleth squatted down in front of Edelgard. Without warning, she reached for Edelgard's chest. Her hand deftly brushed her bikini top aside, revealing her dark nipples. Edelgard couldn't help but feel a shiver of arousal trembling through her at the audicity of it all. But then, it wasn't audacious at all, was it? Byleth had every right to inspect her cow's udders if she so choose.

Edelgard knew her face was getting flushed as her body heated up.

"Do you need to be milked, cow?" Byleth asked.

Edelgard nodded. "Yes, Moostress."

"Well...?" Byleth demanded.

"Please milk your cow, Moostress," Edelgard said. "I need you to... to..."

"To...?" Byleth prompted.

Edelgard blushed furiously. She couldn't tell if it was arousal or embarrassment. It was probably both.

"I need you to milk my udders, Moostress," she gasped in a single, urgent breath.

Byleth nodded and stood up. "Of course," she said. "Get in position, cow."

Edelgard bent forward until she was on hands and knees. She stood, waiting patiently, a bare-breasted animal. She could barely contain her excitement. She still did not fully understand why she craved to be Byleth's pet. Did not quite comprehend why being Byleth's cow turned her on so much. It just did. Being Byleth's cow was just the most wonderful, erotic thing she could imagine being and she loved actually being her cow.

Maybe it was because-

"There we go," Byleth announced, sliding a gleaming bucket underneath Edelgard's heavy breasts.

Edelgard breathed in sharply, her whole body tensing in anticipation.

Byleth knelt in front of Edelgard. Her reached out for her, her hands sliding underneath Edelgard's body, her fingers caressing the soft skin of her bare breasts.

"Ready?" Byleth asked in complete seriousness.

Edelgard nodded mutely. "Milk me," she pleaded quietly.

Byleth took a firm-but-not-too-firm grip on her breasts. Her hands moved carefully, massaging Edelgard's soft flesh, carefully coaxing the first drops of milk from her nipples. Edelgard kind of didn't want her to. Part of her really wanted her wife to just grab her tits and start milking them like they were an actual cow's actual udders. Byleth never did. She was terrified of ever going too rough on her.

A shuddering breath escaped Edelgard's lips when she felt her milk beginning to stream from her breasts and hit the pail. The arousal that had been playing in her mostly naked body spiked and it was all she could do not to moan with lust.

Byleth carefully but confidently kept massaging and squeezing Edelgard's breasts, making sure to coax a spray of the Imperial cow's breastmilk from first one, then the other, of Edelgard's breasts. Her milk flowed freely and plentifully. Ever since she'd first taken her role as Byleth's cow, Edelgard had made sure her breasts were always full of milk for Byleth through a combination of herbs, massages and, most importantly, magic.

Edelgard found herself panting hard, drawing in urgent, shallow breaths over and over again while Byleth milked her. She found herself utterly focussed on her breasts. Every time her wife squeezed one of them, every time her milk sprayed from one of her nipples, a surge of pleasure ran through her cow body. She was aware that her pussy was utterly wet, that her microkini bottom was likely completely sodden, and yet it wasn't important to her. Not compared to Byleth's caring hands milking her human udders.

"Come on," Byleth murmured soothingly. "Let it out."

Edelgard trembled. They always reached this point sooner or later, and it was always a struggle to get over it.

"Must I, Moostress?" Edelgard hissed.

"You must, cow," Byleth said.

And that was it. She had to. If she was a cow, which she was, and Byleth was her Moostress, which she was, then she was bound to obey. And Byleth had just told her that she must, and so...

Byleth squeezed Edelgard's right breast hard, spraying milk into the gleaming bucket and also the carpet. Pleasure surged through Edelgard's lustful body, reached her lips, and, since Byleth had told her she must, she let it out.

Edelgard moaned with pleasure. Even though the noise came from her own lips, it seemed to pour back into her body, releasing the shackles on her lust.

"There we go," Byleth muttered approvingly. "Good cow."

_Good cow._

Edelgard moaned again. Louder. Wantonly. Her inhibitions didn't stand a chance against Byleth's softly spoken words and melted in the erotic heat, allowing pleasure to run rampant through her body. Her cow body.

"Milk me," she moaned. "Milk me, Moostress."

Milk flowed endlessly from her udders. Because magic filled her breasts with milk as fast as Byleth could drain them, she would always be full. Byleth could milk her until the end of days and still her breasts would not run out of milk for her. And with each carefully squeeze of Byleth's caring hands, with each spray of milk flowing from her dark nipples, pleasure roared through Edelgard's wild, unrestrained animal body.

Pleasure consumed Edelgard and she let it. Was able to let it. She was a cow, a beast, and could enjoy herself as a beast without her very human fears getting in the way. And she knew, somehow, somewhere, that she was only able to reach this place of primal lust because she was Byleth's cow. It would not work with anyone else.

"M- M- _Mmmmmoooooooooo_."

Byleth smiled. "Good cow."

Edelgard felt Byleth kiss her forehead. Her lips burned against her pale skin, more powerful than the hands milking her breasts.

" _Moo_."

Edelgard stood uncertainly, legs and arms trembling as her pleasure sucked up her energy. She moaned and mooed freely while Byleth squeezed an endless ocean of delicious milk from her pale udders.

" _Moo_ ," Edelgard gasped. " _Moo_."

"Are you going to come, cow?" Byleth whispered.

Edelgard nodded desperately. Pleasure rampaged through her helpless body. It was really only a matter of-

"Come for me, cow."

Edelgard grunted as her orgasm hit her defenceless body. She liked to think that the moment she came, a whole fountain of milk flooded from both her udders. Erotic bliss rushed through her body, a wave of fiery pleasure that purified her. Every worry, every trouble, even her past seemingly burned away under the relentless intensity of her climax.

Byleth kept milking her as though nothing had happened. As though her cow wasn't a shuddering, orgasmic mess. Every drop of milk she squeezed from Edelgard's tits only seemed to enhance her orgasm, made her pleasure that little bit more intense.

Edelgard didn't know for how long she come. Time lost its meaning to her. She was an animal. A beautiful cow, ravaged by a wild, primal pleasure only a beast free from all restraints could possibly feel.

Of course, it didn't last. It couldn't. Eventually the wild pleasure of the beast faded, leaving Emperor Edelgard of Adrestia behind. But at least it was a satisfied Edelgard. A happier Edelgard.

Byleth kissed her quietly on the lips. Edelgard kissed her back, equally subdued. It was a quiet moment. A handful of seconds, maybe. But after the primitive intensity of her orgasm, it was precisely what Edelgard needed.

Byleth stood up and carefully lifted Edelgard up from the ground and into her arms. As Edelgard found herself raised up, she glanced down at the milk bucket. It was only a moment of idle curiosity, really, but she was shocked at what she saw. The bucket had overflown and the carpet around it was sodden with her breastmilk.

Byleth carried Edelgard to the bed and gently lay her down. Then she lay down behind Edelgard and pulled into an embrace. Edelgard felt like she ought to... well... feel something. Or react in some way. But there was nothing, really. Right now she was just content to be held by her wife.

"Am I a good cow, Moostress?" she asked.

"You're a good cow," Byleth replied.

Edelgard smiled. "Do you love your cow, Moostress?"

"I love you," Byleth replied.


End file.
